Blindfold
by Thehotpotatogirl
Summary: Misaki goes home after buying a can of paint... To see her friends grinning at her the evil way... not a sequel to previous fanfiction okay? It's post-wedding! And also contains a collection of one-shots (also post-wedding) Anyway, happy reading! Takumixmisaki fanfiction! The A/N contain stuff bout my life so I'm WARNING you... Original belongs to Fujiwara hiro!
1. Surprise me!

Hi... Again... Happy new year!

Fine, I'm gonna try sounding excited...

Hi! People of the world! Nice to see you all again! It's been a day or 2 I guess

Well , I'm uploading this one fanfiction and then I won't be around for a month or 2 cauz I hav my preparatory exams from Monday... So I need to study.

It's a maid Sama fanfiction and people... I've tried erasing my flaws so pleases judge me on this fanfiction too! I was really happy when I received those reviews. For me, none of them were bad... All were good reviews with a lot of helping!

P. S. Maid Sama doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Fujiwara hero. But this is an original fanfiction okay?

Oh! Also... This fanfiction is not a sequel or anything. And in this fanfiction, takumi's mom is alive but dad dead and misaki turns out to be an artist (painter). Takumi is the CEO of the Walker company. And she has a good relationship with her dad.

...

Misaki was wondering about which white to buy.. 'should I take pearl or Chinese? Which one... Hmm...' . "alright! I'll go with Chinese.. " she said as she took the can of paint and walked to the counter to buy it.

"I'm backkkkkkkkkk "she said as she closed the door behind her. She raised her head after taking off her shoes to see Sakura, suzuna, honoka and aoi grinning the evil way.

" waaaa... What happened? " she asked." get her! "aoi yelled and they ran and grabbed her. They blindfolded her." h-hey! Wa-whats happening here... "." shut up for a while it's a surprise! " aoi shut misaki's mouth." o-okay... Hey! Wait! Stop taking off my clothes! No! "misaki yelled." quiet misaki " honoka said.

After 2 hours..." all done! Kya! You're so beautiful! " Sakura shrieked." what did you people do to me? I can't even walk in this! Is this a dress? It's so long! " misaki said." now hold my hand and walk "suzuna said as she helped misaki who was blindfolded to walk.

They reached the so-called place where misaki was helped with getting out of the car." w-where are wee? Can you remove this blindfold at least now? "misaki asked." kya! So cute misa-chan! You're so beautiful! Oh no! The moe flowers are filling up fast! I need to stop them! "satsuki - San said." huh? Manager! Help me! "misaki pleaded." Ara Ara! Misaki! My my... You're the most beautiful girl I've seen! My daughter! "minako ayuzawa said as she hugged misaki.

" oka-San! "misaki said as she hugged her back." I guess I'll remove it " shizuko said as she removed the blindfold. Misaki opened her eyes and saw all of them dressed in one-pieces." why are you all dressed in such a way?... Hiya! I'm in a bridal dress! What is going on?! "misaki was surprised." you're getting married! Now then... Shall we go in? "Erika asked them as she pushed a door slightly and went in. All of them followed except Sakura, suzuna and shizuko. They were dressed in similar lavender coloured gowns." a-are you bridesmaids? "misaki asked." yes! Oh look! There comes your dad" Sakura said. Mr. Ayuzawa was dressed formally in a tuxedo. "what? Otto-San! Wait! I'm not ready for this! What is all this? I can't do this!" misaki resisted. " relax. Misaki-San... You'll be alright. Oh! I think we have to go in now" shizuko said.

"b-but! - "." shh... You'll do fine. Now, shall we? " her father asked her. She held his hand and started blushing, just thinking about the number of people on the other side of the door...

...

Oh god! I have to write in so much more! Tell me how this was. Plz! And also... After the wedding... Do you people want a sequel? Let me know...

Thnx for reading!

Love,

Thehotpotatogirl


	2. I do

Okay... Here's the next part of her wedding... But before that,

I wanted to say that some really nice people asked me who's she getting married to. Well, it's takumi! That couple is made in heaven!

Anyway... Happy reading!

P. S. This is a pure work of fiction and the original does not belong to me ..

...

The door opened and the music played. Suzuna walked in first, followed by Sakura and then shizuko. They looked really pretty. However, no one was as pretty as misaki. She looked just amazing in her long, slightly silvery, white gown and raven hair tied to the side and left loose on her shoulder.

She kept fidgeting and blushing the whole time. "see? I told you that blush wasn't required for misaki. Look at her face right now!" Sakura whispered to honoka who was sitting in the first row when she went past her and took her place next to the altar. She searched a lot for kuuga and finally found him. She had sparkles in her eyes and gave him a brilliant wink. Kuuga blushed at that and looked away.

"you're right about that Sakura-chan... I feel like I'm falling in love with misaki right now! " Subaru said. The maid latte members, some of the school friends and family were given top priority so they were sitting right in front." imagine prince charming right now... " Erika grinned. Takumi was there... At the altar... Looking satisfied with the way misaki looked. That was just on the outside... On the inside... He just wanted to swipe her off the ground and run away to finally make her his.(if you know what I mean *wink*).

Misaki was busy with her blushing that she forgot "he" was at the altar. They reached the altar where Mr. Ayuzawa let go of misaki's hand... But she didn't. He chuckled at that and pulled her in for a warm hug.

She felt warm but still felt a bit of loneliness in his words. He said... "I'm happy for you, misaki. You're the best daughter anyone could ever have. Go now... Lead your life, happily". Misaki held his suit for a few seconds and then let go.

She tried to walk up the two stairs while holding her 'long' dress, when a hand was lent out to her. She looked up and the owner of the hand was... Yes, takumi(^o^). She unwilling held it and walked up to next right next to him. The priest started his processions and soon, Takumi started whispering to misaki.

"missed me these last 3 years? " he asked.

Misaki smirked" nope. Not even a bit". She was lying. She missed him everyday...

"really now... I missed you all the time though " takumi replied." misa-chan's warmth, her wrath, her cute face " he chuckled lightly. She was red. As in red at what takumi had said." idiot " misaki replied." misaki... You look really beautiful today.. I wonder what your last wave of puberty did to you. You've been more beautiful than before.. I can't take my eyes off you" she smiled.

The priest was still reading... Misaki was blushing. She turned it into a glare and said "I. Will. Kill. You. Usui. Takumi.". She intended to glare at takumi but didn't realize she was doing so while looking at the priest. "i-is s.. Something wrong, my dear?" the priest asked, a little shaken by her death glare. "huh? N-no! No. Nothing! Please... C-continue..." she replied, embarrassed. Takumi was trying so hard to control his laughter.

Now came the part where the priest said "you may kiss the bride". She was fidgeting a d blushing too much. She had somehow managed the "I do" but the "kiss the bride"? 'h-how? In front of so many people,' she thought." misaki... Turn to me " takumi whispered...

..

...

Tadaa! I thought of just doing this cauz I finished my part of the study schedule for today... How was it? Let me know...

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Thehotpotatogirl


	3. Too cute

"misaki... Turn to me..." takumi said. She fidgeted and made cute animal sounds as she turned. The sounds weren't loud and only the priest, Takumi could hear them. 'what a couple!' the priest thought. It was way too much for takumi. He was trying so hard to control his laughter. 'I leave her for 3 years and come with a surprise wedding for her and she ends up making me suffer... Damn... She's too cute' takumi thought.

She finally settled down after a few minutes and then lifted her head so as to see takumi. Takumi's heart went 'lubb-dupp' real fast on seeing her expression. 'damn... Even after all these years...' he thought. He cupped her face and kissed her gently. While letting go of her lips... He licked them, slightly. Misaki was on the verge of bleeding from her cheeks. That's how red she was. "you idiot! Doing that in front of so many people!" she whispered . takumi grinned and was about to say something when he was cut off by the crowd... Cheering for them.

Misaki unconsciously pulled Takumi's sleeve out of embarrassment. He turned to see, smiled, and held her hand in his, tightly.

When the reception was going on... Takumi's mother came to the couple, "oh my! Misaki-chan! You're so beautiful! Oh how much I love you!" she said as she hugged her. Misaki returned the hug too "mother ..." she said. "mom... Were you meeting her in these past 3 years without telling me?" takumi glared at his mother. "what does it matter to you? I wanted to know my daughter better so I kept meeting her. Turns out that she's amazing! I love her so much more than you!" his mother said as she stuck her tongue out. Misaki giggled, "me too". "ah! Walker-san! I wanted to talk to you! "minako ayuzawa said as she came near them." minako-san! Yes. I'm coming right now! "Takumi's mother said as she walked away .

As soon as she was out of sight..." so. You love my mom more than me eh? "takumi asked misaki as he walked closer to her." h-huh? Y-yes. "misaki replied looking away." really? Why is that so? "takumi asked as he cornered her." B-because she does... Not sexually harass me like you, you do " she said looking down." shall I sexually harass you right now? "he asked." g-get away! You perverted outer space alien! "she tried to push him away. Too bad for her... Takumi was stronger than her.

He kept whispering really perverted things to her for a while. However, that was until the host said that it was time to dance. Takumi moved away and misaki thought she was saved... But no... She wasn't. He pulled her to the Centre of the hall for a dance. "what are you doing?" she asked. "dancing with my wife" he replied smirking. "let go!" she said. "no.". "usui you baka! "she yelled real loud. Everyone stared at them for a while and then burst out into fits of laughter." that's so cute! "." the wife is already scolding the husband! "." now they definitely look like a married couple! ". Even takumi was laughing. Misaki, blushing.

They all had to sat down for dinner which was pretty early that day. They all were eating with takumi teasing misaki and not letting her eat in peace. Hinata got up from his chair and said that he'd like to say something. There was silence. Misaki was smiling, Takumi... Expressionless. " i-i would like to say that umm... I'm really happy that my childhood friend is happily married right now. I w-was in love with her until almost 4 years ago."

"I really loved her and well now, I love her even more but now, it isn't the 'I wanna spend the rest of my life with you' love... It's the 'you're my family' love. Takumi usui... I used to think he was an idiot and was unfit for misaki. But then, now that I see how happy she is, I know that he's the one . and thank you for making me the best man at your wedding. Take good care of her" he said as he sat down. The dogs were still seen being the both of them...

People applauded. Many others also said some things and misaki was on the verge of crying. She shed a few tears and realized people were watching so controlled her emotions. After almost 3 hours... Guests started leaving. Soon, only family and close friends were in the hall. Takumi took the opportunity and said "we're going" to all them. "g-oing? To where?" misaki asked. He pinched her nose and said "our home". The 'our' made her blush. "see you people" he said as he swiped misaki off her feet and went out of the hall to his car which was parked right in front.

"h-ey! Wait! No! U-usui! This is so embarrassing! " she shyed away into his chest . all of them started hooting and cheering." *whistle* go easy on her takumi!". "don't push your self as soon as you enter!". "try to sleep at least for a few hours! ". Misaki started denying." shut up! I'm not gonna do anything with is alien! He's such an idiot! And... Let me down usui! "." whatever you say misaki... But I don't think he'll let you go tonight! He's waited a really long time for this! "Erika yelled.

Misaki kept denying the entire time. Even during their journey to" their home". Takumi was trying to concentrate more on the driving. After a journey of Almost 20 minutes... He stopped. "we're here!" he said as he got out of the car and came over to misaki's side and picked her up.. Bridal style again. "usui! Stop it! It's embarrassing! Let me down!" she said as she struggles to get out of his hands.

The house was big, with two storeys and an attic. It wasn't lavishly designed to look like a ceo's home... But it was stylish and homely at the same time. The minute they went in... Takumi went straight to the couch and dropped her. "oww... Usui... You idiot! What was that for?" she asked. The next second... He was on top of her. "n-no! Wait! I'm not ready for this! Stop! Don't usui!" misaki tried to push him away.

He came real close to her face such that his lips... Were hardly a centimeter away from hers. "don't worry misa-chan. I won't do anything to you. I'll make you blush soo much... Make you want me very badly... And then... I'll make love to you. But once I feel like you're asking for it... I won't hold back. I'll do it hard. However, this is enough for now isn't it? "he said as he kissed her, hard.

He let go for taking in some air. His face was flushed." come on... Let's go to the room. You can change there". "I don't need your hand! You pervert!" she yelled. He sighed and picked her up again. "put me down usui!" she struggled yet again.

He placed her down on the bed like she was a delicate piece of glass ready to break any minute now. "your clothes are in that closet you can freshen up then. I'll be in the attic If you need anything" he said as he walked out the room closing it behind him. Misaki wondered "w-wat is wrong with that perverted alien?".

Outside the room, Takumi was there... Sitting on the floor... His hand covering his face which was red. "how am I to control myself if she's around... And when she's this cute..." he sighed.

...

Tadaa! Just like yesterday... I for some reason finished my study schedule for today too.

How was it? Tell me my lovelies!

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


	4. Author

Umm... This isn't a story or anything but I'm just saying...what I had to say

This story is about the wedding and the wedding is complete so even the story is.

Wait... U ppl want me to continue after the wedding too?

Really? can't do that now so maybe after a month? Don't wry... Being me... I would hav made one by tomorrow.

Okay... Reviews say make a sequel... Fine I'll try Making a sequel alright?

But thank u for reading though.

Also... I need a few ideas drop them in the review box alright? I'll try making them as heart throbbing as possible.

Love,

Gagana


	5. Let me go

Okay people... I added a chapter now... Okay? I'm thinking of making it a sequel so basically... Thus chapter is like a bonus one... So enjoy!

...

Misaki changed into her new pajamas and looked at herself in the enormous mirror. 'not bad' she thought as she walked out of the room. She looked in almost all the rooms for him... Forgetting what he had said earlier. "damn this idiot! Where is he dying? He's such a handful!" She finally realized after breaking her head about it. "The attic!" she yelled as she went to the second floor. She wandered around on the floor and finally found an opening in the ceiling, it had a ladder attached to it.

She climbed it and went to the attic. It was warm in there. She went near the couch where a certain someone was sitting, with his eyes closed. "what are you doing?you really look like an idiot that way" she said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled, his smile as deadly a weapon that it could kill the most hard-hearted person by melting his/her heart. (imagine and start melting my lovelies!*wink*).

Of course, even misaki's heart skipped a beat too. "Actually, I was trying to control myself from pouncing on misa-chan". His eyes after a few moments were dark, Filled with lust. He Eyed misaki with those tempting eyes. She gulped 'this is bad'. She tried to retrace her steps when he pulled her. She fell on him, with a super heated face A. K. A. Red face.

Her waist fit just perfectly between his legs. He clutched her super tight. "u-usu-sui! L-let go! D-dont do this!" she yelled as she tried to free herself. "no no misa-chan. How can I let you go? You really like this don't you?" he said as he chuckled. She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling really comfortable in that position.

She was waaaayyyy too red now." No usui! L-let me go! "she yelled. He blew some air at the back of her neck. She shivered. Could she get any redder?" hey, misaki... I want to say This to you.. I haven't said it in a long time " he whispered into her ear in a husky voice(which was pretty sexy btw... Oh god usui! If only you were single!).

She flinched a little at that." w-what is I-it? "she asked. He went really close to her ear and said" I. Love. You. Misaki. "(^o^)

Right now... It looked like even her body was red in colour." s'stop d... Doing th... at... You perverted outer space alien... "she said... She was almost inaudible." u-usui... Stop it.. I'm really not comfortable like this... "she said. Usui smirked and still whispering into her ear," my misaki isn't comfortable is it? Well then how about changing positions then? ".

He turned her over such that she was now facing him and her legs were on both sides of his. She was supporting herself a little more by placing her hand on his shoulder. She didn't actually realize it though. Yes, of course... She was still blushing..

...

Yup, that wraps up this part of the chapter.

People, I just can't stop myself when you all say "plz make it a sequel" and "im really liking it". It makes me so happy that you all are happy!

I'm so happy that you all read it!

Thank you all so much!

I Reeeeeeaaaaalllly need to study...

So see ya in 2 weeks from noe... With lots of love...

Thank for reading!

Love,

Gagana


	6. Devour you

Heya!

I'm back! N my preparatory exams are done! Now I have my finals in a month.. *sigh*...

Anyway. . Sorry for being late.

Well, that was because this week was my last at school and graduation is tomorrow... (24th Jan 2015).yup,im finally done with school.

It makes me so sad...

It was a really tight schedule because we had farewells n Thanksgiving n passing down of leadership n stuff... I've been shedding tears everyday for the whole week. (T. T)

Anyway, I did well in my exams.. Yeah maybe I was stupid to loose 4 marks on the whole in maths cauz I wrote 35/8 instead of 45/8...im an idiot...

Oh my gosh! Enough of me!

Enjoy this chapter and if you're still with me here ... Happy reading! :-D

...

... Yes, of course, she was blushing. "u-us... ui... You said... You won't d-do any.. . Thing..." misaki said as she was trying her best to look at him in the eye. She was successful at that. The years of trying to beat her embarrassment must have taught her that. For her, it was a great achievement but for our perverted alien... It was pure torture .he was going crazy because of misaki's expressions.

Years of staying without her must have taught him that. 'damn... This girl is driving me crazy... Just how much more does she want to torture me... I don't know when I'll be loosing my cool...' he kept thinking. "u-usu... Iiii.. I umm... I'm kinda s-sleepy... I err... Am... T-tired.. So can I go sleep?" she asked looking at him. He gave no reply for a couple of minutes. She tilted her head to one side and asked with concern "usui?". "h-huh? Oh yeah... Misa-chan is sleepy right? Then let's go to the bedroom" he said swirling a strand of her hair.

"n-no! I didn't mean it like that! "she yelled." reeeeally now? "he smirked stressing on the 'really'. After around 10 minutes of teasing her, He loosened his grip on her and smiled. It was sudden. She looked surprised." that means I can go right? "she asked wide-eyed." is there any other meaning? Or wait... Did you actually want me to devour you? Eh, oujo-sama... "he said as he liked his upper lip (which was pretty sexy btw...).

She jumped out of his lap as soon as he said so." baka! "she screamed as she turned away to go to the room. She got on the cozy bed which was king size." what is up with him!? "she kept asking herself. On the other hand... There was takumi still on the couch... Trying to calm down." okay ... Calm down.. She's gone now... "he tried to calm down his heart which was beating at a super fast rate.

In the morning when she woke up... Misaki felt really warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes to find someone's collarbone. She recognized it as her husband's. She screamed and jumped out of bed.. With a super red face. Now even I feel sorry for her... I meant because of the red face... But still it was cute.

And that's when takumi woke up...

...

Done! With this part...

Actually... I thought of uploading 3 days ago but like I said so... I was super busy at school.. Gosh! I hope I don't cry too much tomorrow...

Thanks for reading!

With lots of love,

Gagana


	7. Ours

I'm back with another chapter!

Omg! Did I tell you people this?

My stupid phone deleted all the songs on it! Nope, no virus.

I had freaking 526 songs and luckily I had around 300+ copied to my pen drive so I put them back.

When I had 526 songs... I used to scroll through them and say.. "meh... Not enough need to get more..." and now... Every song I download... I go... "yes! 1 more song!"...

Therefore...

Please... Be satisfied with what you have right now... Okay?

P. S. I wonder why I said so much...

Anyway... Enjoy plz!

...

Misaki yelled out loud as she jumped out bed. The screaming had woken up takumi. He rubbed his eyes in a really adorable way as he tried to open them. His eyelides were covering half his cornea since he was kind of squinting them. "what is it misaki-chan~~did you realize that it's that time of the month or something ~~" he asked as he sat up.

As usual, misaki blushed again. "n-no! You perverted outer space alien!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at him. He didn't try to dodge it and it hit his face. "then what is it~~~did you see my 'friend' and get excited or something~~~~" he smirked. "WHAT?!" was the 'reply'.

"misa-chan you perv~~(:3)" he teased as he slipped back into the blanket. "WHAT? WHY?... Wai... Wait! No! Y-you got it all wr-wrong! I... I didn't see anything..." she blushed even harder. 'I can never get tired of that expression' he smiled. She looked at that "wait a minute! Don't you dare try to escape!" she glared. "escape what?" takumi asked as he tilted his head to his right.

He was wide awake right now. Probably since he wanted to capture every detail of misaki's expressions. "you! Why are you in my bed?!" she asked. "YOUR bed?" he smirked. "it's not yours, nor mine, misaki. It's OURS" he said as he finally let go of the cozy bed. 'o-ours... Why is this baka d-doing this... "she blushed even more. Usui's body in front of her made her snap out of her thoughts. She looked up and there he was, her husband of hardly 24 hours.

She tried moving back but was caught by a strong hand." where do you think you're going? Don't you wanna know why I was in 'our' bed? "he grinned. Right now, you could boil water by placing a vessel with water on top of misaki's head . that's how hot it was.

Takumi pulled her in for a really tight hug and whispered"... Because...". Misaki gulped as she waited for the so-called 'suspense' to be revealed. It was almost 2minutes now and usui had still not told her anything, except for the 'because'. She was holding onto his shirt and was lost in her thoughts.

'wait. .. Oh no! don't tell me! B-but I don't remember d-drink... Ing... Could I have done something? But why don't I remember? 'these were some of the 'paranoid' thoughts she was having. "misa-chan..." she flinched at this. "w-wat?"she asked hiding her super red face." do you wanna know? "he was still whispering in her ear.

" y-yes... "it almost sounded inaudible." well,... I . Did. So. Because... I felt like it! "he said.

It took a few minutes for misaki to understand what he had said." YOU BAKA!"misaki started yelling again...

...

Umm...

I don't think there's any thing else that makes sense to you all to say here right now... I wonder if what I said earlier made sense...

So,

Thanks for reading!

Lots of love,

Gagana


	8. Smirk

Hey.

Here's another chapter... Enjoy it...

I'm sure it's more crappy than the other ones ...

I'm sorry if it is...

I'm just kinda being pessimistic these days for some reason...

Well, I know the reason and it's a serious matter to me.

I got to know that the college which I got accepted into is co-ed so I'm freaking out... It's scaring me...

I had to upload a chapter yesterday but I was even more pessimistic so I thought I'd ruin it for you all...

I'll try my best to get over it..

But then,

I'm an androphobic but not an extreme case I start sweating and get really annoyed around men...

Oh god! Enough of my miserable life...

Happy reading

...

.. "YOU BAKA! " she yelled as she pulled away. She kept lecturing takumi about his so called 'actions' while all he did was smirk. "s-sstop smirking! I'll rip it off from that face of yours! " she said when she saw it . he smirked even more "oh really? Then why don't you try doing so, misa-chan?" and pulled her to him, again.

This time, he didn't envelope her into a hug. Instead, he just let her fall on his chest, with one hand firmly holding her waist and the other holding onto her wrist. Now, came the blushing... He moved his hands from holding her wrist to holding her fingers.

He kissed them, gently and then smiled at misaki. This earned him a super red face from her.

"w-wat are you doing... "she asked in a high pitch tone." hmm? I was helping misaki 'rip off' my smirk from my face... "he replied." are you for real!? "she asked." why? "." because I-its obvious T-that I was j-jjjust saying so... "she said. Takumi's expression changed to a comical suspicious look." did you hit your head somewhere? This is weird... Misaki is actually telling me that her threat was just talk. Wait... Are you really misaki? "he asked narrowing his stare.

" .. W-wat? I... I am misaki! What is that look for? Hey! Stop staring like that! "she said looking away. She looked up again on realising that his chest kept moving . she realized that takumi was chuckling." usui! "she said." ha... Alright... I'll stop... I know that you are MY Misaki... And its really cute when you're honest, Mrs. Usui try being honest more often alright? "he smiled.

" honest?! I'm always honest! What are you talking about? ".takumi sighed, " nevermind". "huh? What? No! Tell me!" she kept asking. Takumi kept quiet for a few minutes and then lost it. He kissed her "a hundred kisses and I'll tell you~~". When he broke off, "w-baka hentai!" she screamed as she freed away.

I wonder how many times she's gonna break free and get pulled over and over again... *sigh*. "Hai, Hai... I'll go take a bath in the other bathroom you can use this one" he said as he pointed at the bathroom in 'their' room.

She grumbled and then said "fine...". "what's wrong? Oh wait... Does misa-chan wanna take a bath together? Come here you perv-Chan...We'll fulfill your wish~~"he called her as though she was a puppy. "shut up! Am I a dog or what?! Never am I gonna do that!" she yelled again... As she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Takumi turned around to leave chuckling lightly...

...

I thought I'd just annoy you people with more of my life...

You know the best part?

The doctor said I'll be fine if I try practicing talking normally and trying to act normal.

Hmph... Act normal,

Not in my dictionary...

Also, my androphobia does not affect me while watching men in TV, anime and when around men I know like my dad and stuff...

Why am I so weird...

Anyway,

Thanks for reading,

Love,

Gagana


	9. Did that just happen?

Hi.

Thanks for the help given in any kind of way... Otakus I tell you are the best in the world. O:-) a

I'm a little bit better right now and hopefully this chapter will make up for the previous one which seems pretty "meh"...

Also,

Wait... I forgot...

Oh yeah!

Listen,

Nah... Nevermind...

Happy reading.

...

Misaki got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel after drying herself. While rampaging through the clothes which she'd taken with her into the bathroom... She realized something, 'I can't find them...' was her reaction. She searched again and couldn't find them. 'where did I leave them...' she kept wondering.

'I remember walking out of the bathroom around a couple of minutes after I slammed the door... To get my clothes... I remember bringing my undies too... But why is it not here?!' at the End of This thought... Misaki was practically hitting her head to the door.

"misa-chan... What happened? Did you fall down~~"came a voice from the other side of the door. She flinched at the question. "n-no! Baka!" she yelled. "then? Did you forget something?" 'bingo!' he hit it right on the spot. "... N-no!" she lied. "usui... What are you doing there?..." she asked.

Usui was grinning. "oh me... Just putting on my clothes. I just finished my bath and I had forgotten to take my clothes with me so I had to come back here with only a towel hanging dangerously on my waist and water dripping down my abs..." he explained in detail. The whole time... Misaki was trying so hard to stop herself from thinking about how he looked right then.

"also, I'm pretty much naked right now so if you wanna peek... Feel free~~"he said. "WHAT?! w-who would wanna p-peek, you fool! Just get out as soon as possible!" she was a super red shade of red. 'so cute... It's sad I can't see her face right now...' he said as he put on a black trackpant and then a t-shirt( I'll let you people decide on the colour of the t-shirt... Cauz different people like different colours).

As soon as she heard the clicking of the door, she opened the bathroom door a little to make sure takumi wasn't around. She tip-toed at first and then started walking normally. She opened her closet and was about to open one of the drawers, when the door clicked. It opened and in came takumi.

Little did he know about the 'surprise' awaiting him(xD). He didn't actually realize that his wife was there in the room since he was busy with his phone while opening the door and walking in. On the other side, misaki didn't realize that her towel was wrapped rather loosely around her. As soon as she heard the clicking, she did a rapid turn to see who came in. This caused her towel to slip.

Luckily for her, she realized and caught it in time. By then, Takumi realized there was another person in the room. He looked up from his phone and saw misaki. No, it was more like an almost nude misaki with a super red face and towel being held tightly such that it would fall if let go.

He blushed looking at her. Misaki wasn't reacting because she was still in shock. They stayed that way for around 40 seconds. Takumi blushing and secretly wishing that that moment would never end and misaki still trying to understand that was actually happening. "i-i... I'm so-sorry" he said as he walked back out of the room closing the door behind him.

Perhaps he realized that it was a little too early or maybe his conscious took over him. 'w-what... Did I just see... Did that r-really happen?' he was trying to recall the whole incident. Meanwhile, misaki was still there, now, leaning against the wall and blushing. 'h-he jjj... J-ust ss-saw me that way...' she was so embarrassed...

...

Oh..my...

Even I'm shocked at what I wrote...

Wasn't it kinda... I dunno... Something?!

I kinda liked it though...

Anyway,

Thanks for reading,

Love,

Gagana


	10. Sakura!

Heya!

This update was later than usual but don't blame me!

Blame, a certain idiot who 'accidentally' threw my phone into water and made it 'water'ful

How I hate that idiot...

But that isn't the only reason...

Even the Wi-Fi at home wasn't working properly so I couldn't use any other gadget.. *sigh*.

So,

I guess I'll say sorry for such a long author's note and as for my fanfiction,

Happy reading!

...

... It was around 15 minutes already and misaki was still holding onto the towel and blushing. The whole thing went over and over again in her head.

'w-why...how am I going to look at him... '. A knock on the door made her snap out of her thoughts. "misaki. Come out already...". She instantly recognized it as Sakura.

"s-Sakura!" misaki replied. "yup! Come out! I have loads of things to talk about! Kya! I can't even stop imagining!" Sakura was shrieking.

"what is up with her now... "misaki thought as she stood up and started dressing herself. As soon as she opened the door," misaki! "Sakura yelled as she jumped on top of her hugging her really tight." kya! This is so cute! "she kept shrieking." s-sakur.. aa... G-et off me now... Please " misaki said as she tried to breath." oh! Sorry! "Sakura said as she let go.

After catching her breath.." what are you doing here? And so early in the morning? "misaki asked." morning? The time is 1'o' clock in the afternoon... What were you doing the whole ti-"Sakura stopped talking. She paused for a minute "oh my god! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Really? So that's why, right?". She started fantasizing 'stuff' (understand it on your own.. I won't be explaining it until it kinda happens).

Misaki didn't understand even a little bit of what Sakura was saying. "what? What?! Sakura! Tell me!" misaki tried to shake the already half-dead Sakura in an attempt to understand. 'what?what is she thinking? If it's something pervi... Oh, shoot! Then everyone will get the wrong idea!'.

"Sakura! Sa-ku-raaa! "misaki tried to bring her back to earth, mentally." what happened? "." Sakura suddenly started shrieking and going 'kya' 'so cute' and was fantasizing something and before I knew it... She's half-dead"misaki explained . only After this did She recognize the voice and turn to see... "u-usui...".

He wasn't smirking or grinning as usual. It was the poker face. Misaki remembered the 'incident' and turned away. She was blushing and had a half-dead Sakura in her own lala land in her arms. "h-help me here" she muttered. Being the alien he is... He could hear that and gladly came near her. He helped misaki by picking Sakura up and going downstairs to the living room and placing her on the couch.

He then disappeared from the living room.' Red-coloured ' misaki sat next to Sakura and tried to wake her up. Meanwhile-

' ah, damn... What was that all about? Why is misaki doing this to me... I can't hold on anymore... I try my best to control myself from pouncing on her after she shows herself that way to me.. And now, she puts up such a cute expression.. I'm messed up... ' poor takumi was trying to calm himself in the kitchen.

After his so called' calming down'... He came back into the living room with a tray full of food and drinks. He stopped a little away from them and looked at his wife. He smiled, the gentle one(which would melt your heart.. Yes, yours... Who ever you may be. If you try to say anything more... Your argument is invalid). He stood there... Looking at her deny, blush, smile, glare and showing so many more expressions.

"I'm sure you did it! "Sakura said."n-no! Y-you're wrong... I... I didn't d-do i-it..." misaki denied blushing. "liar". "I'm serious! "." then why are you red? Something must have happened, rrrriiiggghhttt? "Sakura grinned. Yup, she remembered the 'incident' again. Misaki turned a brighter shade of red," u-ummm... "misaki was fidgety.

Luckily, she was saved by takumi who came near them and placed the tray on the coffee table or so she thought.." misaki... Eat. Alright? You were so active yesterday that you fell asleep as soon as we finished. You shouldn't do that again, okay? you even missed breakfast... And your clothes were in the kitchen... Honestly.. "he sighed, looking all depressed over her 'actions'. Sakura was drunk on all this 'love' and was shrieking. Misaki on the other hand, was so red and was mentally cursing him over what he had just said.

" w-what are you!? My mother?! "she yelled the best she could." misaki... You lied to me! You liar! "Sakura pulled misaki's hand."USUI! YOU BAKA! YOUR USELESS NONSENSE HAS MADE SAKURA DOUBT ME!" She yelled at takumi. "Sakura! I'm telling you! I didn't d-do i-it! "misaki said. Sakura and misaki started arguing while takumi just watched . he was just enjoying misaki's expressions.

" oh, "Sakura said as she looked at her watch." it's 2:30 already? I have to leave... "she sounded so depressed." why? "misaki asked." kuga-kun said he'd be waiting for me at my house at 3:00! so I have to leave! "she was happy again." ah... I see". She said her good bye and before walking out, "usui-kun!". "yes? "." remember.. Not in the kitchen! "." I'll remember that " takumi grinned." SAKURA! ".

" I'm leaving! Bye bye... "...

...

Er...

That's all for now I guess...

Sakura was sorta not Sakura in this wasn't she?

Anyway,

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


	11. First meal

"bruh..."

Happy reading!

And yes, we are weird... That, Is a different story... T. T...

...

...bye bye! "Sakura said as she left." that girl I tell you! What was she thinking?! "misaki was speaking out loud."... And its all your. Fault. What's up with the 'clothes'? Huh? YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?! NOW EVERYONE WILL THINK SOMETHING HAPPENED!... Oh, no... What should I do now..." she was messing up her hair. Takumi caught her wrist and pulled her into the house, slamming the door shut.

He pushed her on to the couch and was on top of her in no time. "h-hey! You said you won't do anything! L-let go... usui! Usui!" misaki struggled to push him off. Too bad, he was STRONG. He came really close to her face. Deja vu?definitely...

He didn't kiss her like last time. He instead proceeded to her neck. The warm air from his breath made misaki shiver. She wasn't able to speak properly. "u.. us.. ui.. St-stop..." she managed to say. He nibbled at her beauty bone and licked it. Misaki was trying to push him off but was instead blushing and squeezing her eyes shut.

"u-usui... L-let go... Please.. ". The 'please' made him stop. He left a hickie on the spot and let go of her wrists. He looked at her flushed face and strength less body and smirked." misa-chan... You were enjoying that weren't you ~~"he asked in a tease tone. "s-shut up!" she yelled back. He finally stood up, lending her his hand. She took it and sat up on the couch.

She was still blushing and looking away. Takumi was smirking. He sat down next to her which made misaki flinch. He observed that, "do you hate me that much?". Puppy dog mode, ON... 'Tsk... The eyes are too bright this time' misaki tried to cover her eyes. "tell me misaki..." he insisted, moving closer to her, again. She just had to look at his eyes. "n-no... I mean, it's just that... I thought you were gonna do something again" she looked away. Maybe I was wrong, the 3 years of staying away from him, didn't fully teach her to look at him in the eye. "al-also... I... I don't hate you... I.. Umm... I.. " she stopped.

He intensified his 'puppy dog eyes' stare, " 'I..' what? Tell me. Come on" he was pretty persistent that day. "damn you, pervert!" she yelled, blushing. He chuckled, switching off that mood. "fine, continue later, okay?" he said as he patted her head.

"no. I'll say it now " she replied. His eyes widened at her reply . he smirked, " really now? Fine then, I have no objections. Go ahead ". She fidgeted," umm... I... I... Lo-". Her stomach grumbled right then. She blushed a super red shade. Takumi laughed heartily at that(which looked "so cute!").

" keep quiet! I didn't eat anything after dinner last night! Stop laughing! It happens to... Everyone! Hey! Usui! Stop it! "she hit, punched, shook her literally rofl husband. After a lot of 'stop it!'s... He calmed down.

" fine... Fine... Ha... Ha... Misaki... Are you trying to kill me with laughter or what? "he asked . he stood up and looked at the coffee table. The food from before was there, untouched. He sighed, took it from there and walked towards the kitchen.

Misaki saw that," hey, usui. I don't mind eating that. Give it back "she said." no. The first meal I cook for MY WIFE is supposed to be special. So, I'll make something else " he smiled and turned to walk . misaki blushed at the 'MY WIFE' and said," b-but that food will be wasted!". "hmm... I'll eat it then" he said as he looked at her. She walked up to him, "so I eat something special and you eat something... cold. You think I'll accept that? No way. I'll eat this" she was stubborn.

They argued and for once, misaki won. Takumi re-heated the food and made it look prettier than it already was. However, he was unsatisfied. "I wanted to make it special" he said. "it IS special" she sighed. He finally gave in " as long as you like it" he said as he sat in front of her and looked at 'his misaki' eat...

...

... And now I'm stuck...

I'm stuck!

S

T

U

C

K

How to continue...

I will find some way so don't worry *thumbs up *

Hey, tell me if the fluff meter is reducing or something, okay?

Cauz I feel it is getting kinda boring.

Anyway,

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


	12. Affair?

Why are siblings annoying little smug sh*ts! They are like 10 or 11 n you can't even punch them and they KNOW that! Lil pieces of crap!

But still,

I like the way my brother does an impression of his G. K. Teacher! It's hilarious!

Also, I tried making the chapters longer and thank you so much for your help in giving me ideas when I was stuck! I really appreciate it!

Otakus are the best in the world! No drama at all! Unlike reality... -*sigh*.

Also, excuse me for any grammatical errors in this chapter cauz I was multitasking while doing this...

Well,

If you people are wondering why I'm being weird and talkative these past few chapters...

It's cauz I'm reeeeeeaaaaalllly comfy around you people. You all are like my family right now! I just love you people so. Much!

I can't even express it.

Oh god!

Fine, I'll stop with the talking,

Happy reading!

...

Stare...

Stare...

Stare...

Stare... (you can understand right? If you can't... Then you ain't a kwms fan!... Just kidding.(^o^) ...)

Stare...

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! "Misaki yelled." huh? Oh, I was just watching you eat "takumi said not taking his eyes off her." WELL, STOP DOING THAT! ITS SO AWKWARD! "Misaki yelled." ehh...But I wanna watch misa-chan eat ~~... Because, it totally TURNS ME ON" he said stressing on the 'turns me on'. She blushed and he smirked... *sigh*the usual...

"h-hey usui, I just remembered.. "misaki changed the subject." hmm? "." I have to submit my assignment tomorrow! What to do?! "she was messing up her hair. " assignment? How come? Hadn't you got a double promotion during your second year? So you should have finished college by now? "takumi asked.

"how do you know all this?! Do you have long-distance stalker abilities or something?!" she asked. "hmm... Something like that" he grinned. "baka perverted outer space stalker alien!" she got up. She went over to the sink to wash the plate from which she had eaten.

Takumi pulled her back, this time, onto his lap. "h-hey! Let go!" she struggled. "I will. But you still have to tell me what happened with college and what is this assignment you're talking about?" he asked whispering into her ears. She shivered, "stop whispering into my ears...". "tell me, quick. Or it won't stop " he said blowing some air." a-alright... I will " she managed to say.

" I graduated three months ago.. And yes, just like what you learnt because of your stalker abilities.. I did get a double promotion. Right now, I can get any job in art and put up as many paintings and artworks of mine for display in galleries, with a 'graduate in art' next to my name. However,the other students of my original batch graduate, they submit certain assignments. Even I'm supposed to do so because of formalities... So, umm... That's why I have to do so. Now let go! "she struggled again to break free.

Too bad for her, Takumi had a steel grip over her." but can't you just submit them all together? "he asked." no . my university has a reputation for losing artworks easily. So they think it's better if I submit them when the other students do so. L-let go usui! ".takumi kept pestering her with all types of questions about her college and her friends in college. He was listening attentively and carefully to every thing she said trying to make up for the 3 years spent away from her.

He was calm and patient until she mentioned the name of a boy. No, let me correct that, a name of a MAN. "... and taichi is so stupid, you know!but he's so adorable at times! And very kind too! You know, this on-" she was cut off by takumi who covered her mouth with his palm. He let go of her and said, "shh! No talking about another guy in front of YOUR husband. I'll start thinking that you're having an affair with someone". He sounded a little agitated. She only nodded as she stood up.

Buffering... 1%...5%...40%...65%...89%...98%...99.99%...*ding!*.she exploded, "w-wat? What are you doing about?Y-you! BAKA! You... You think that I... I. Would... Have an... An a-affair?!" she kept screaming. "I'm not saying that you 'would' I'm saying I'll 'start thinking' that you're having an affair.. There's a difference" he pointed out.

"whatever! It'd the same thing! Now you listen here, usui takumi... I LOVE you! And I have no intention of having an affair with anybody other than you! I want an affair with you that lasts forever! That's the reason why I agreed to marry you! Do you hear me?! So don't even 'think' i would do so, got it?! ". He was still in surprise from what she had just said.

'wow! She actually said that! I guess misaki isn't that hard to trap anymore, heh... This is too much fun...damn, no heart... Stop beating so fast! Hey! She'll hear it!.. This is bad... Really bad'he kept commanding his heart and freaking out on the inside. On the outside, it was the same old poker face.

He snapped back into reality when misaki said, "usui?". He looked at her for a couple of seconds and then smiled, "misaki, you're pretty bold, eh?". "w-what? "she blushed bright red. His smile turned into a smirk when she did so.

" misaki, it's five 'o' clock already... And you said you need to do your assignment "takumi reminded her. She blinked, then exploded" WHAT THE HELL! OH, SHOOT! WHAT DO I DO NOW?! I would have completed it yesterday if not for YOUR SURPRISE WEDDING! why did you do that anyway?! Argh! Now isn't the time to yell at you! What should I doooo?! "...

" hey Misa, come here " he said as he pulled her." h-huh? Hey! W-wait, "she replied confused. He pulled her to one of the rooms. He pushed the door and pulled her in. As soon as they entered... Misaki gasped." wow! "she said...

...

That's a it for now,

I'll upload one on Saturday A. K. A. Valentines day!

I don't have one so calm. Down.

But there's something that I look forward to every year on this day!

On this day, I know for sure, that there are less than 24 hours before I go chocolate shopping!

Cauz on 15th... The chocolates are for half the price they were on 14th...

It's gonna be so much fun!

Anyway,

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


	13. Side story 1 : pervert!

Heya!

It's been so long since I said "Heya!", right? happy valentine's day! Yeah, that's all about this so-called special day...

AND, THIS IS IN BLOCKS SO THAT YOU READ IT...

THIS CHAPTER IS A SPECIAL SIDE STORY, OKAY?

NOT THE CONTINUATION...

THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE CONTINUATION...

ALSO,

THIS CHAPTER IS A FUTURE FIC. OF "BLINDFOLD".

got it? Phew... Explaining is tough... XD

So,

Topic to brag about this time xD

Well, yes I do know I brag a lot.

And it. IS on purpose...

Reason?

.

.

.

.

I want to annoy you people! I just love watching people get frustrated and annoyed over something specially when I'm the reason for it! *evil grin*

Oh, i went to check out the prices of the Chocolates today(13th) .. Damn, too much...

A pack of 4 chocolates which usually cost rs. 50 each(aprox.. $0.76)..Cost rs. 300($4. 61)! what is wrong with this world! Why is chocolate so expensive! T. T...

Hey, hey, *nudges*

Go check out 16:15-16:32 in episode 5 of kwms!

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

I can't get enough of that!

And listen!

Have you people ever felt that sudden throbbing pain in your heart when you read or see something that's too cute! Or sad... Or umm, how to explain..

So, have you had that experience?! The pain occurs between your boobs (sry bout language, bear with me).. So, occurs from the heart?! Have you? Huh? Yes? No? Tell me bout that! I'm sure I ain't the only one.

Also,

I'm uploading a couple of hours earlier than I should have but that has a reason!

Read it at the end...

I'm sorry though (wonder why..)

Anyway,

here are imaginary chocolates for you all!

I love you all so much!.

Happy reading!

...

Takumi was ready to dodge her attack but as she came closer to him, she removed her coat and put it over their heads so as to cover their faces.

"m-misaki? "takumi asked, surprised at what she did." shh! "Misaki put her index finger in front of her lips." why? "." shh! "she repeated. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes with takumi trying to figure out why she was doing so.

She removed the coat and put it back on." why did you do that? You could have told me if you wanted some privacy~~we could have gone home~~"takumi smirked. Misaki blushed, "s-shut up! It-it's because...I saw Sakura, shizuko, manager, aoi and honoka ... Walking this way..." she reasoned. "so?" he asked.

"umm... You... You said that... You wanted to b-buy something... And you sounded p-pretty excited and... I... I haven't seen you t-that way... For a long time... And... I really wanted to go with you to... Umm... Buy want you wanted... And... They asked me if I wanted to hang put with them today and I said that you were sick and I had to take care of you... So umm... T-that's why... I... I did that... "she fidgeted, blushed, made imaginary structures in the air with her hand and explained.

He covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled. She saw that," w-what? I.. I know it sounds lame... B-but... I really wanted too... "she said looking down. He patted her head and then pulled her into a warm hug." u-usui! People are watching! "." but you invited me~~you're too cute! "takumi said tightening the hug.

He let go after a while," now, let's go buy those things... Sh-". "HIDE!" Misaki yelled as she pulled him into the closest building not realising what it was. "why?" takumi repeated his question. "stay put! Argh! Why do you have to be so noisy today of all days?!" Misaki said strangling the air as though it was usui. He sighed,'she's so unpredictable at times'he thought as he watched her observe the outside.

After making sure they were out of sight, "phew... Finally!" she said. "ne, misaki... Do you know where we are right now?" takumi said with a poker face. Misaki looked around and blushed a bright shade of red. 'love hotel'...

Takumi smirks at her, "misa-chan is pretty bold, eh?". She turned even more red and was about to yell but was stopped by his hand. "well, since we're here, might as well make the best of it!" he said as he dragged a struggling misaki to the reception. Misaki kept yelling at him whole he pulled her. "WHAT the hell?! U-usui! Let go! I'm going home!" she struggled . he let go, "are you sure? They still might be outside~~" he said in a spooky voice. "imagine misa-chan, what would they say if they see you? What will they think? You lied to them" he kept reminding her.

She gulped when she thought of the scenes which would unfold before her if that would happen. "understood? So that's why... Let's stay here for a while..." takumi said. "a-alright... Fine... But only for a while..." she replied. 'victory' takumi mentally rejoiced.

'click' the door opened. Misaki was pouting and as soon as she was pushed into the room by takumi... Her eyes widened and the redness came back to her cheeks. "WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS THAT ROPE THING?! WHAT IS THAT CHAIN FOR?!" she pointed at them while questioning takumi.

" 'what?!' you say? Those are instruments used for making love... What else do you think they are? "he asked trying to keep a straight face. She blushed even more as she covered her ears." HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO EASILY?! "she asked. He smirked," simple. I'm a perverted outer space alien... Aren't I? "." s-shut up! "she yelled.

He went over to the couch and sat on it." I guess I'll make some tea " misaki said as she went over to the table behind the couch near the mini-kitchen. She picked up a packet and observed it." this is a strange tea bag... It has something like a round ring inside it...So we-". "that's a condom" takumi replied instantly. 'red' misaki threw the bag and did a furious turn around to look at takumi.

He was showing a tea bag, an actual one and trying to Co tool his laughter. "ha... T-the... Te... Tea... B-bag... Is... H-ha... H-here..." he managed to say hiding his laughter. "s-shut up! Everyone's a beginner at this! W-wat some TV while I make some tea!" she said as she grabbed the TV remote control and pressed the ON button.

Poor misaki... 'those scenes' were playing on the screen. Takumi burst out laughing, real loud while misaki trembled and pressed every other button on the remote control in an attempt to switch it off. After what seemed like a million tries... She managed to switch it off.

Takumi was settling down from the sudden laughter attack. She flipped open the catalogue which seemed like a menu. "let's order some food... Let's see... Super adhesion? Extra thick?". "T-the... Me... Menu... Is... Ha ha... He... Here... "takumi was laughing again. She realized it was an adults good magazine.

She blushed a very, very bright shade of red as she tore the catalogue and threw the pieces into the dustbin. Takumi was busy laughing that he didn't realize misaki was cuddled up in some corner of the suite. After recovering from the pain in his sides from laughing, he looked around to find her.

"misaki? ". He searched around the entire suite to find her being the huge vase, cuddled up and depressed." oi, what happened? "he asked as he sat next to her." go away...I'm annoyed... Disaster... Baka... Hentai... Alien... Usui... Room... "these were some of the words he could catch from her mumbling.

" misaki... I don't know what you're saying... Fully... But come on... Don't be so gloomy... Get up " he said as he stood up." you won't understand usui... The life of a Maiden who is pure and not perverted like a certain alien I know... "she said as she looked away." Maiden " he started laughing again." w-what's so funny?hey! Stop laughing! "she started punching a laughing takumi." U-usui! "she kept saying.

" ha... Ha... Fine, fine, do you honestly plan on killing me by using laughter as your weapon? "he asked as he stretched out his hand to her." shut up, baka "she said as she took it and Stood up." now then let's go home.. "he said as he held her hand." ehh? "was misaki's reaction." what? Did you wanna experience something amazing? Or did you wanna try those toys? "he asked, grinning.

" n-no! Let's go home! Pervert! "she pulled his hand and walked out. 'still the same' he smiled.

While walking home," ne, usui... We didn't buy anything... "misaki said." hmm... You're right... Oh well, I guess we'll do so tomorrow... Who knows... Maybe we might end up actually doing something in a hotel room again... "he smirked.

" d-definitely a pervert! "she yelled...

...

Okay...

So that was today's speciality

And also,

The reason why I uploaded a day earlier...

I have a feeling my phone's gonna get confiscated tomorrow by my mom...

I do know the reason and a certain someone is behind it...

Wait till he tastes my wrath tomorrow!

He's gonna get it from me!

Anyway,

I'll return to the story next time..

And thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


	14. Side story 2 : part 1 : akane yukata

Sorry...

Sorry...

Sorry...

Well, I don't think the number of sorry(s) I put up are enough for what I'm gonna say now...

Sorry..

Argh! Just enough with this!

So, reason:

I will stop the main story for blindfold for a while since I can't get a decent chapter up...

So, I'll upload side stories for a while n then I'll go back to the main story when my brain actually works properly...

I dunno why I'm sorry because of this... But bear with me... T. T

As usual... It's a future fic. Of 'blindfold'

Btw... Misaki ain't pure anymore in this... (if you know what I mean) *wink*

So, here's side story 2 part 1!...enjoy!

Happy reading!

...

"misaki, meet Mr. Akane yukata. A very important client of mine and the president of the Allied company " takumi said as he introduced him." o-oh.. Umm... Nice to meet you akane-san "misaki said." no.. No... Call me yukata just like what takumi does.. I insist " Yukata said as he smiled at misaki.

Yutaka as takumi said was the president of the Allied company and his very important client. He was around 34 years of age, red haired, tanned, with charming crystal blue eyes." okay, I'll call you yukata "misaki smiled back." my, my, I knew that takumi's wife was a beauty but this is just too much! Misaki-San... Leave takumi and come marry me " he grinned looking at takumi.

" no. Sorry, yukata.. Misaki is mine. I'm not gonna give her to anyone... Find someone else "takumi pulled back misaki. Misaki blushed and tried to understand What was going on." calm down takumi... I know you won't give her to me... "yukata said. " yukata... That young lady perhaps wants to talk to you. Why don't you try doing that, eh? "takumi smirked at him before turning away and pulling misaki.

Misaki only blushed all along. Oh, yeah... Let me explain...

These two were at a party and they met yukata there. As usual, misaki got those glares from the other women at the party.'why are they staring at me?! What did I do?!... Ouch... That's harsh... Do they know that I can hear what they are saying? Do I really look like a beast? Well, considering that I'm with takumi, I'm sure I do.. '. She pressed takumi's hand real tight without realizing it.

Takumi turned to look at misaki lost deep in her thoughts and having emotionless eyes. He stopped walking and turned himself to her, completely. "what's wrong?" he asked. She snapped back into reality. "h-huh? Oh... Umm... N-no... Nothing..." she replied looking away. "are you sure 'nothing' is your answer? Wait... Did you wanna spend more time with yukata?" he asked smirking.

"w-what?! No! What Is wrong with you?! Wh-"she was stopped by takumi's hand. "let's go out and speak shall we?" takumi said as he pulled her out of the hall. She looked around and realized that she was loud... "s-sorry..." she mumbled to takumi... Blushing. "do you want me to take away your already taken away virginity, right here?" he asked(if you know what I mean) . She turned even more red. "WHAT?!", Takumi chuckled. "well, you looked too cute just now... So I thought you were tempting me... Are you?" he asked the same thing... In a different way xD.

"no! Of course not! BAKA! "she yelled . they kept arguing for a long time in the garden. Misaki kept denying and takumi kept asking the same thing over and over again. At one point, misaki almost agreed but shut her mouth real tight. 'Tsk... She was almost gonna say yes... Damn... Lost another opportunity...' takumi saddened.

"hey, misaki... Let's go home " takumi said after a while." huh? Why? "she asked." because I think I'm done here for now "takumi replied." done here? "." let's just go.. "takumi said. " o-okay... "misaki obeyed and they left the garden.

I dunno what they call this thing as, I think it's 'time jump'? No...' time fast forward '? No.. No... Oh! Yeah!' time skip'!

So, time skip-

" welcome back "misaki greeted takumi." I'm back " takumi smiled as he closed the door and walked over to her." hmm? "." I have a request, misa-chan.. "he said." what is it? "she asked trying to get into defense mood." gee... I'm your husband, not a murderer... "he said as he moved closer to her.

" but one can never be sure of what you would do... "she replied . takumi chuckled," so do you want me to do something unexpected? "." huh? "was drama queen's reaction. He sighed," I can never get enough of you... ".

" ah, yes... the request...

Yukata said he wanted a person who is trustworthy, is good with economics and can do work diligently. I thought of many others but later realized that you had taken economics as one of your majors in high school. So, I thought that since you are free from college for the next 4 months... And you keep complaining that you're bored at home... You could help him... But that depends on your answer... "takumi explained. He was looking at the table while saying the last few sentences.

He shifted his eyes back to look at a super excited misaki smiling." I knew it " he said." really? I can really help? That's so good! I would love to! Thank you so much! "she hugged takumi super tight. He was surprised at her action at first but chuckled and held her close. Misaki realized what she had done, only after she finished blabbering about her new job.

She let go of his shirt," sorry... ". She was a very red shade of red." I'm sorry... Now let go... "she said trying to get out of his grip." no. Misaki invited me for this and I will listen to her, obey her and fulfill her wishes.. Don't you think so? "he said... Tightening his grip." let go! "." no... "he replied burying his face in her neck.

"u.. us... Usui... Ngh... No... D-dont..." she tried to push him away but it was useless... He just continued the rest in the bedroom... XD.. Poor misaki. This fanfiction is T rated so I can't actually say too much about 'that', so don't flame!

So, time skip, again-

Misaki stepped into the Allied company's building, happy. She was led to the president's room where yukata was waiting. "misaki-San! Thank you so much for coming! I'm sure you'll be of great help to this company!thank you!" he greeted her.'I haven't even done anything... 'misaki thought. "ah... Umm... The pleasure' s all mine..." she smiled.

"w-whoa! Misaki-San! "he said as he held her hand." y-yes?"she asked already feeling awkward and annoyed. "please marry me!" he said. 'this guy!' misaki was ticked off. She smiled to hide her anger, "I'm so sorry. But I'm married to a man called usui takumi. I really l-love him. So I don't think I would want to marry you. I'm really sorry" she said. She stuttered at the 'love him' part because it was not every day that she said 'I love him. I love my husband. I love usui takumi'...

"ehh... That's too bad... "he replied." yes, so let's get back to work, shall we? "she tried to change the subject." fine... But then, Misaki-San, dont worry! I'll find someone waaaayyyy better than you! I'm sure I will! "he said. ' . Fool! What is with this conversation?!' she was mentally murdering him.

" yes. I'm sure you will. Now, work " she said in a monotone." oh, yes, work... Well, you'll be assisting me with all the matters that deal with economics and a bit of other matters too. You'll have your own cabin and a personal assistant to help you and...

... So that's all.. Are we clear? "he asked after explaining everything to misaki." yeah.. I would love to work. So, I guess I'll be in your care from now on... Please take care of me " she bowed." n-no! No, I should be the one bowing! I really need to than takumi for this! "he said.

" well, I guess we're even then! "Misaki grinned." yes.. I'm counting on you" yukata grinned back...

A month passed by with misaki helping yukata and both of them becoming friends. Takumi was happy that she got along with him but at the same time was a little jealous...

One day -

Takumi was washing the dishes and misaki drying them and placing them in their places. "hey, usui.." she called him. "hmm?" he said washing the last plate. "yukata's a really nice person, dont you think so?" she said."he is. But why bring that up? "

" I was talking to him today and he was apologizing for not paying me any salary. I kept saying that it's alright and that I'm just glad to me of help. He said that he Apologized to you too... And it seems that even you said the same thing... He told me that he invested a large amount in the shipping business as gratitude... And this onc, I saw him helping out a distressed employee... He seems so kind. He's such a nice friend! Don-".

She was cut off by takumi. His lips, on hers. He gave her a passionate kiss, "I told you not to talk about any other man in front of me... Didn't I? Just how much of jealousy do you want me to get drunk on?I agree that yukata's a very nice person and is a kind friend to us and of course, a very important client to my company.. But that doesn't mean that you talk about him to me. Talk about me to me... Tell me about me... "he said taking her hands and placing them on his cheek.

Misaki was R. E. D. She blushed even more when she saw his sad eyes." y-y... You're jealous? "she asked." yes... "he said in a husky voice (S. E. X. Y)." w-well... I guess I... I I'm s.. S-sorry... I won't do that anymore "she said still blushing. 'too cute!' he yelled in his mind as he pulled into a hug.

" h-hey! Let go! "." no. Misa-chan needs to be punished... "he said as he did it... (if you know what I mean... I'm getting irritated! How many times am I supposed to say this?!)

On one of the days of the following week -

Misaki had to stay back in the office overtime to help yukata's who had accidentally deleted his files. "what to do Misaki-San?! I'm dead!" he cried. "are you sure you're 34 and not 3?!"she yelled." w-why"he asked blowing his nose. 'is he for real?!'

"because you're acting like one! Get your *ss off the ground and to the chair! Crying won't help you! Get up! "she yelled." yes, ma'am! "he said as he got up...

It had been an hour since they started." damn, yukata! How could you delete these files?! "she asked." I'm sorry... "yukata replied." let's just finish this " she picked up another bunch of papers. That was when her phone rang." hello? ".

" misa-chan~~I'm lonely without you~~come home fast~~"takumi said In his tease tone. "shut up! BAKA!" she yelled. "come home fast! Finish your work! Today I can play M and you can be S" he said. She blushed a super bright shade of red "I'm hanging up!" she yelled as she cut the call.

'ouch... My ear... Heh... So cute " takumi chuckled on the other side of the phone.

Coming back to the Allied company.. Misaki went back to collecting some papers and kept talking while facing the computer." yukata?! Why aren't you saying anything?! I will kill you if you're asleep! "she yelled as she turned to him.

Her eyes widened." w-what happened? "she asked when she saw him. His eyes were dark and his expression had changed." yukata? "she called his name. He started walking towards her." hey! Yukata! What's wrong with you?! Are you sleep walking?! Oi! "." did you honestly think that I would do nothing when alone with a woman so late in the Evening? "he spoke...

" what? Some thing's wrong with you! What are you saying?! This isn't the yukata I know! "she moved backwards only to hit her back to the wall. In a moment, he was on front of her, trapping her." y-yukata, "she called his name again." What do you know about me? Huh? You just know the kind, loving, illusion... You and your husband...! "his eyes darkened...

...

So...

I tried romantic freaky i guess..

Was it even romantic?! T. T

I'm sorry for wasting your time I'd you didn't like it!

If you did...

Ha ha ha glad you're trapped and will not budge till you see the next chapter!

Btw...

I went chocolate shopping on 15th and damn! They are cheap!

I bought a mountain of them!

Remember the 4 chocolate pack ? It was available for rs. 175...(approx... $2.5)!

I know!

Anyway, you people can wait for the next chapter while I'm still eating these chocolates!

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


	15. Side story 2 : part 2 : don't leave me

Firstly,

Heyo,

Good to see you, again... ^o^

Omg! Have you seen my profile?! I edited it!

It's around 50 words more than the previous one...

Yeah... And its totally absolutely no mistaking(ly) me!

And listen to this awkward incident that happened -

Around 3 days ago... I had gone out for a walk and it turned into skating for 2 hours in the skating rink in some the second hour... My aunt came over with her kid who's 4 to pick me up.

She asked me to wait with her kid so that she could go get her car which was parked kinda far.

I stood there, with her kid... And there were a couple of cars parked in front of us. I saw something I shouldn't have I guess... Cauz one of the cars was shaking. (O. O)

I looked away from that car cauz it kinda freaked me out. Little did I realize that my cousin would go open the car's door... I literally dropped my bag and ran towards her pulling her away.

And yup, there was couple inside, making out, luckily, with their clothes on.

My cousin's reaction? "yuuuucccckkkkkkkk"... And she's freaking 4 years old! I pulled her away and slammed the door shut. Luckily, my aunt came at the same time and I yelled" sorry! " and ran towards her car. I think they heard the sorry but it was embarrassing! So. Damn. Embarrassing!

/

Okay, enough of my embarrassment xD...

I apologize for telling a couple of you that this is a two-shot... Sorry... It's a three-shot... ^_^

Happy reading!

...

"yukata... "misaki was shocked at the sudden change in his attitude." shut up! Stop calling my name! "yukata yelled, still cornering her . he saw that shocked expression on her face and laughed out loud.

" did you honestly think that nothing would happen to you when you're left alone with a man so late in the night?what a fool! You and that annoying husband of yours... So irritating! "he sounded angry . he was still talking, 'this is bad... I need to escape!... Ha! From here!' misaki thought as she tried to escape through a small space where yukata's hand wasn't blocking her way.

Too bad... He caught her. He didn't look like it... But he was strong. "uh Uh... I knew you'd do that. Don't worry there's no way you can escape... Heh... This is going to be fun, ne, mi-sa-chan?" he smirked as he blocked her. Misaki's eyes widened. 'what? H-how?' "how do you know?!" she asked, shaking.

"oh, that's just a bit of homework "he grinned." Tsk... "misaki responded." let's see now... The wife of the President of the Walker company was a lowly,stupid maid at a café... If that was the headlines of tomorrow's newspaper... What would happen, I wonder... "he gave an evil chuckle.

" what do you want from me? "misaki asked, glaring." what do I want? Oh, that's simple... To see takumi usui suffer... "he replied." WHY?! "." because I despise him... And of course, you... But that was at first... Now, I've taken quite an interest in you... "he said as he held her chin and lifted her head up.

" despicable... "misaki said.

" so, then... I want you to do something for me " he said." never " misaki replied pushing away his hand from her chin." you should know misa-chan, I hold two very important things... One, that you used to be a maid and two, my company is a very important client company for the Walker company... Do you think you can say no? ".

'this guy! But... I can't say no... If I do... Then usui's company will... And usui would be disgraced! It would all be because of me... I can't let that happen... 'misaki thought." fine... I'll comply with you... "she said." well then, listen to my conditions...

One, no revealing anything about this to your husband

Two, obey everything I say

Three, act as though nothing has happened in front of everyone...

Got it? "he said.

"... Yes..." she replied. "good. So let's start our affair from tomorrow, misa-chan..." he said. "a-affair?!" she asked shocked. "yes, now go home!" he pushed her out of his cabin...

"what have I gotten myself into? "

At home-

"welcome back".

"... Yeah... "

" misaki? What's wrong? "

" h-huh? "

" what's wrong? Did something happen? You look pale... "takumi said as he touched her forehead to see if she was ill.

She pushed away his hand." n-no! You baka! Nothing's wrong.. I'm just tired because yukata deleted all his files and we had to type them back.."she lied. "is that so?... So, dinner?" he asked. "dinner? Oh-" her stomach spoke. She blushed bright red. Takumi chuckled, "come on... I made pasta for you..." he said as he led her to the table.

"for me? Then what about you? What will you eat? "she asked." misaki " he replied smirking." WHAT?! "she blushed." yes, I'll eat misaki " he repeated." s-shut up! I'm not an edible item! Here, you eat too! "she pushed some pasta into his mouth.

He licked his lips after eating it," ne, misaki... Wasn't that an indirect kiss~~"he teased. She choked on the food she was eating. She signaled him to get her some water which he did. She drank it and then flamed. "you idiot! Was that so necessary?! I was eating, God damn it! Eating! And what's with the in-indirect... K.. K-ki... Ki.. Iss? Now I don't even want to eat this and i feel like throwing up! BAKA HENTAI!" she yelled turning red.

"now, now, stop yelling misa-chan... "he said. She was about to scream but stopped when she remembered yukata. She placed the fork and spoon down and walked off without saying anything." misaki? "takumi wondered why she did that...

At the office the next day-

Misaki was working in her cabin while thinking of what had happened the previous day. 'what can I do?'.she tried her best to work properly but was really distracted by it.

In the evening-

There was a knock on yukata's door. "come in" he said. Misaki entered,asking, "what do you want?". "don't be so gloomy misa-chan... I just wanna go on a date with you that's all" he said. "worthless fool" misaki commented. "so, shall we go?" he asked as he stood up from his chair, ignoring her comment and walking towards her.

"w-where to? "." you'll find out soon enough "he said as he pulled her." h-hey! Don't touch me! "she pulled away her hand from him ." disobeying, are we? "he smirked. She mentally cursed him and lent her hand to him." good " he said as he took it and walked.

..." where are we? "misaki asked trying to figure out. It was around half past eight so it was dark and the place looked like a subway but without any lights." come on, move it " yukata said as he started walking. She followed him and they walked quietly until yukata stopped near a staircase." why did you stop? "she asked. He turned and gave her an evil grin. She sensed some danger and tried to move back...

Sad, she was late. The next second, she was hit on the head from behind by someone and she soon found herself falling down. She hit her head several times along the staircase. Blood came trickling down her cheek as she tumbled down the last few stairs. She fell onto the flat ground, finally.

She was semi-conscious for a couple of minutes, but soon closed her eyes. 'is this it? Why is everything black? Why can't I see? Am I dead? It hurts here... Where is everybody? Where did yukata go? U-usui?! Where are you? Are you there? Answer me! D-did yukata reveal everything to the media? What happened to usui then? What about his company? '...

Misaki dreamt of black. Everything around her was black and she was alone, No one around her... It was absolutely blank . Then emerged usui and he stood near her, expressionless. "usui...". "misaki, I can't be with you anymore because it's shameful that I lost my client because of you... I think I made a huge mistake of marrying an ex-maid... Tsk... Now my company's image is falling apart... I'm leaving you, good bye " and started walking away.

" w-wat? No! Wait! U-usui! Stay! Don't go! Wait! Don't leave me! Don't! "Misaki yelled but takumi just walked away . she was left in total darkness, until," misaki! Wake up! Misaki! ".

She opened her eyes and just stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes and later turned her head towards the source of the sound. It was takumi, with a concerned look. Her eyes were moist and soon tears started flowing down her cheeks. The next minute, she was on him, hugging him super tight. "you baka! I hate you... I hate you so much... Don't you dare leave me alone..." she cried.

Takumi was puzzled, I mean it's not every day that tsundere-chan would jump on you and cry while hugging you. "w-what? Misaki? What happened? Hey, Misaki... Listen to me... Stop crying... I didn't leave you alone, I'm right here, stop crying...Misaki...". He consoled her for a long time and tried to understand what she was saying. She finally settled down, while still in his arms.

They stayed that way for a while. Misaki then realized the situation she was in. She was in takumi's arms, on 'their' bed, in 'their'' room, and was covered in bandages.

Takumi saw her puzzled expression, "if you're wondering how you got here, yukata brought you home. He told me that you were walking down a flight of stairs and suddenly fell... He was around luckily, so he came to your aid. He got you treated at a hospital and brought you home. You were unconscious the whole time... It was worrisome..and it scared me for a minute when I saw you like that... But why were you in a hurry? Huh? Did you want to meet me that badly? Eh~~~misa-chan"he teased.

She turned red, "of course not! I was just hungry...".

"liar"

"shut up! "

" liar"

"shut up! "

" liar... Misa-chan you baka "

" b-baka? Why am I the baka? You're the baka! "

" then we're both bakas"

"argh! Whatever! "

Takumi chuckled.

" say, misaki... Did what yukata say really happen? "he asked. Misaki's eyes widened, 'd-does he know? How? How did this happen?'." w-what do you mean? "she asked." I'm asking you if you really fell on your own free will or if you were pushed. She paused for a minute trying to find her way out. "n-no... I was umm... Pushed... It was dark so it didn't look like that to yukata. I remember, it was someone who did it on purpose" misaki said looking at the blanket covers.

"I will beat the lights out of that person if I see him... Do you remember anything about that person? "he asked." no... Nothing... "." I see... Guess that's homework for me... Oh well, as long as you're alright, nothing else matters "takumi smiled as he patted her head.

'sorry, usui'...

Misaki was allowed to rest for a week. The following week after that, saw misaki being tortured psychologically and emotionally. A couple of weeks later, she wasn't the misaki whom we all know.. She was a little timid, scared and expressionless. Due to her reactions recently, Takumi knew that something was definitely wrong and he did kind of suspect yukata but would shrug off any misconceptions after a bit of thinking.

He decided that he would pick up misaki everyday after work. He did that for many days and saw that no new bruises were on her since that day. 'I have a feeling that it's him... But I need proof... And he might be blackmailing misaki with something due to which she isn't telling anything . No, she isn't the type to tell someone her problems she's the type to solve it on her own but I know she hasn't tried doing so, Tsk... What are you hiding misaki... 'he thought.

A few days later -

Takumi had asked yukata to drop misaki home since he was too busy that day all of a sudden. Yukata couldn't find a better chance to play with his' toy'. He told misaki what takumi had told him. 'why? Why are you busy, usui... D-do you know how scary it is with him? Do you have any idea? I don't wanna go with him! Come back, fast, usui' . It was not like it was telepathy, was it?

Misaki only nodded. They left the office at around nine in the night. The sky was very dark blue with only a few stars peeking from the clouds covering them. "we're going to walk" yukata said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. Misaki nodded, again. They walked quietly, until yukata broke the silence. "did you really think that you could steal my files to counter blackmail me?" he asked as he looked at her. Misaki's eyes widened . "I... I don't know what you're talking about" she said. "hmm... So, you will not confess?" he asked. "I really don't know what you're talking about!" she said.

Yukata stared at her face for a couple of minutes, "fine then, I have another task I want you to do".

"what? "

" make out with me "yukata smirked. Misaki's face turned pale." m-make o... Out with you... Do you mean... N-no! No way! That's too much! "Misaki replied knowing somewhere deep inside that he'll have his way.

Yukata's eyes darkened even more than before." so you won't do it, eh? That's too bad because I thought I'd give you back those pictures of you, working as a maid. Looks like I can't do that... "he said as he pulled out an envelope from his pocket. 't-that's the one thing I really need.. But I order to get that... I don't wanna betray usui... What should I do...' she was thinking about the options she had.

She decided," fine, you can keep those pictures and torture me, but I will not do anything that would make me unfaithful and a betrayer to usui". She started walking but was caught by Yukata's hand. He pulled her back, pushing her towards a nearby wall. "sorry... I'm interested and need to do it right now, so co-operate with me, alright?" he said as he trapped her.

Yukata was definitely strong for misaki. But, she could have tried to fight him, which she didn't. The psychological and emotional torture might have been a reason for her weakness. He moved closer and closer with every passing second. Misaki was trying to figure out how to escape from his clutches.

He was now only a centimeter away from her. Misaki was now frightened. What would happen to her? What would happen if takumi knows about this? What would become of her? Will her dream, which was more of a nightmare come true? Will he leave her?

'whack'was the sound which was produced when yukata was hit. That one hit was enough for him to wobble and move away from misaki. I mean, Takumi usui hit him, so like duhhh... It's obvious that it would happen. Misaki just stood there, watching as usui beat up yukata. Yukata managed to land a punch on takumi but it wasn't enough. Takumi's eyes were dark. No, not filled with lust like last time, it was filled with rage and hatred.

Takumi hit him over and over again not letting him breath. Misaki saw that and wanted to stop him but her body wouldn't move. This wasn't the takumi she knew.. This person was someone else. She tried yelling but Her voice wasn't strong enough. "stop... Stop it... Usui... Enough... Let him go... Usui... Usui! Stop! STOP!". The last word was loud and it was firm which made takumi stop. He came back to his senses. He let go of yukata's collar and stood back, staring at a fallen yukata.

"you, you are a disgust! You did such a horrid thing to my wife and made her suffer... How could you?! There's no word to describe your character... I trusted you! You hear me?! Trusted... And you broke it... You broke every single bit of it... And you blackmailed her to weaken me and in turn, my company... I'm sorry to be the bearer of this bad news for you,

Your company has been removed from the share holders and clients companies. We don't want any haters as our clients...

Goodbye, Mr. Akane yukata "takumi said. At the same time, a car came by, and stopped in front of him. From it, came out yukata's men as they helped him." think of it as a favor " takumi said as he turned away from him and walked towards misaki.

Yukata was badly injured and was therefore unable to speak. He just stared at takumi's back as it moved away from him. Takumi stood right in right of misaki, with unreadable eyes. He pulled her hand and walked. They walked for a few minutes, until takumi's car could be seen.

They didn't say anything to each other and only glanced every now and then. The ride home was about 10 minutes but it seemed like 10 hours. Misaki was the first one to enter the house, followed by takumi. Not a single word was uttered from either of them. Both had mixed feelings and thoughts.

Misaki went to the bedroom and takumi went to the attic. Misaki showered and changed into her pajamas and came out of the bathroom to see takumi standing there, in front of her, with folded arms. She felt a shiver down her spine. "d-did you take a bath?" misaki asked him. Takumi didn't respond. 'this is bad...' misaki thought as she tried to look around to find something to talk about. "t-the stocks market rate went up by five percent didn't it? So, did it affect your company by a lot? I guess a lot of profit was made from it, am I right?" she asked. Way to go misa-chan... What a thing to talk about... XD takumi didn't respond to even this.

She spoke about various things but takumi's response? None.

But then, when she was talking about something satsuki-san gave her, "it's so nice! Y-you shou-". "he's been doing that for the past two months, isn't he? "...

...

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

To the readers...( If they haven't killed themselves because of the disgrace I've brought to fanfictions with this one...)

I might not upload for the next two weeks or something or I might upload in the next twelve hours...

Remember... "might"

Hey, hey, I was smiling to myself about this, but when I read the entire kwms manga again... Takumi...

As we move towards the end, literally changes... I mean, he starts showing his emotions! Like his anger, his confusion, his pain,

Cauz in the starting... That poker face of his is the only thing seen

Don't tell me no one else realized!

Anyway,

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


	16. Side story 2 : part 3 :violent misa-chan

Hi,

This is the last part is this side story ^_^

It's got a bit of drama...

No its got too much drama!

But I just love drama... It's so dramatic! XD

Hey!

Check out my other maid Sama fanfiction! I revised it and it's waaaayyyy better

Please do that favor for me...

Anyway,

Happy reading!

...

... "he's been doing that for the past two months, isn't he?". Misaki froze, Takumi was suddenly angry. This time, he didn't show hid anger through a monotone... He showed it as a 'human'. He pulled her by her wrist and pushed her onto the bed.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHY?" he yelled. Misaki's eyes were moist . "WHY? MISAKI! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARY IT WAS FOR ME WHEN I FOUND OUT?! TWO MONTHS! TWO. MONTHS. COULDN'T YOU TELL ME AT ALL?! I THOUGHT WE WERE HUSBAND AND WIFE!"

He kept yelling and yelling. His eyes were showing anger but misaki could see through them.. They showed hurt and pain on the inside. Misaki knew him as takumi usui for not nothing. She could clearly see the discomfort he was feeling. She knew that she was the cause for it. She knew that takumi was yelling at her because of her actions. She couldn't take it anymore, she loved him just too much.. (P. S. Isn't this too dramatic? XD...)

"TELL ME! TELL ME, MISAKI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! DIDN'T YOU KNOW, THAT YOU COULD RELY ON SOMEONE, KNOW AS USUI TAKUMI?! TO MAKE IT MORE SPECIFIC, YOUR HUSBAND?! ". Takumi was trying to show that he was hurt because she didn't rely on him, because she didn't tell him anything, because she didn't think of taking his help...

" i-its... Because... I... T... T... H... Go... "misaki said." WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR... SPEAK LOUDLY! "takumi said." It's because I thought you'd be in trouble! "Misaki cried. Her tears were endless. Takumi's anger reduced a bit." t-trouble? Why would I be in trouble? "he asked." b-because... You.. You're the c... CEO of your company and... I-ittt they get to know that your wife w-was a... A.. Maid... Th-then... Your company's reputation would be... "she tried to explain to him.

" you did all that for this?! "he asked astonished." no... T-that isn't the on.. Only reason. Umm... Yukata is your important client... If... I wouldn't listen then he would have withdrawn from the investing... And... Even then your company would be... And... Also... What if something happened to you?! W-what would I... I... Do then?! I didn't want to leave you... I love you too much... The thought of you leaving me if... If ... Something happens is too s-scary... It's too painful... It hurts too much... I wouldn't want to live in such a nightmare... "she cried even louder... Covering her eyes with the back of her hand.

Takumi was expressionless . he hugged her really tight," y-you b.. Baka... You aren't the only one who doesn't want to not leave you know... Me too... I don't want to part with you no matter what happens... I love you so much that the thought of you actually realistically being my wife seems so unreal... It sees like an amazing dream which I never want to wake up from... "

" I... Please misaki... Don't do something like that again... It's too scary... I can't afford to lose you... It's too frightening...I've never wanted something by my side as much as I've wanted you... You're the one thing I'll never let go off... Please don't do it again".

He was trying to stop his voice from shaking but it did shake at some point. His entire body was shivering. Misaki knew that too.(drama... XD

Okay, okay, I'm sorry but this scene is too serious!) she hugged him real tight too. "I'll.. Never leave you, perverted Baka!" she said. "me neither, Mrs. Usui" takumi smiled, a gentle smile.

They stayed that way for a long time, occasionally saying sweet stuff to each other. The shocking part was that misaki wasn't blushing she was actually showing her true self... The sweet misaki.

Takumi was just too persistent to not let her go...

He just wanted to hold her like that the entire night.

"hey, usui? "

" hmm? "

" I'm just curious about this.. "

" about what? The size of my 'brother''? "he smirked.

" NO! HENTAI! "poor misaki... For once... She just starting thinking that he was going to be normal but that's when he destroys it all. XD

" then?"

"what would you have done if the media got to know that I was a maid? "she asked.

" let's see... I would have cut yukata into a million pieces, oh! Before that... I would have pulled out all of his internal organs... Made blood milkshake out of it and used it as gravy along with grilled muscles and fed it to The lion in the zoo " he said with a super straight face.

Misaki was speechless," that's... A bit... Violent?! "." huh? Violent? You're telling me that that's violent? Really? "he asked with a surprised expression. She blushed," s-shut up! I'm not that violent! ".takumi just stared at her for a minute. He then removed his hands from her and walked to the door. Misaki just wondered what he was up to . he stopped in front of the door and turned to her." misaki... You're super violent and it's creepy when you say something is violent... Also... For some reason... Your boobs have increased in size ".

She turned bright red," WHAT?! BAKA! WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU! ". She yelled as she ran behind a laughing takumi...

...

I didn't know how to wind up... So I did this...

How was the whole thing?

Nice? Annoying? Yeah... I know it's pretty dramatic... XD

Anyway,

Let me know,

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


	17. Author : I'm sorry

Hey! I'm so sorry about this... But... Umm... I really don't think I can continue the main story anymore...

Cauz I really don't wanna spoil it and stuff...

I was away from here for more than a month cauz I my finals were going on and it was my icse... So... Yeah...

I actually had to say This a week ago but here I am... Saying it now...

Anyway,

I'm really sorry for this... But I just have to do it...

Oh! But don't worry! I'll put up one-shots in this story whenever possible...

And as compensation... I started another fanfiction called 'my princess' I'll upload the first chapter today!

So look forward to it!

And thank you alfor the support till now and I'm sorry once again...

Love,

Gagana


	18. Side story 3 : scary

Hey!

This is a one-shot... And if you get sorta scared after reading this story... And stuff... Damn, you have some freaking out issues.

It isn't scary by the way... It's just... Misaki freaking out... That's all...

Happy reading!

...

"well, it's all your fault!" Misaki yelled as she slammed the door shut. "misaki! Listen to me!" takumi knocked on it. She kept screaming from the other side while takumi tried to speak to her the normal way.

Of course, he could have broken through the door easily but he chose not to. He kept asking her and she kept yelling at him to go away. He tried many times but she wouldn't listen.

'what do I do... ' he sighed.' she's isn't coming out either... Should I break the door? No, she'll be even more furious... Hmm. Think... Think... Alright, I guess I'll give her some time before I come back... ' he said as he went downstairs.

Misaki on the other hand could hear his retreating footsteps. She stood next to the door and listened.' did he go away? 'she asked herself.' no! I don't think so! I'm sure it's his game! He thinks I'll open the door now and come out.. And he'll catch me... It's all a trap! I know it! 'she blushed.

Both of them were thinking about what the other must be doing the whole time. An hour passed, misaki was still annoyed. Takumi, was trying to figure out how he could pull her out.

Time passed by, pretty slowly that night. It was 10:36 when takumi looked at the clock. He went back to the room where misaki was and knocked on it. "what do you want?!" she yelled.

"I'm going to bed... Misa-chan wanna join me?"

"no! "

" eh~~ why not? "

" because I'm still angry! "

" but let me ex-"

"no! I don't need an excuse! Y-you did it on purpose! I know! "

" I'm not giving an excuse... "

" Yes you are! "

" misaki... "

" GO TO BED! "

"... Okay.."

Takumi was a little bit annoyed. 'alright! I agree! I was the one at fault! But she isn't letting me explain myself! She's just jumping to conclusions! I love her! A lot... I can't even express how much I do... But this is too much.. I've endured enough... She should learn to listen...' he kept talking to himself as he headed to their bedroom.

He got into bed and still kept thinking about her. But he was too busy these past few days and wasn't sleeping in the night. So he soon fell asleep. What?! You can't imagine it?! Come on! He might be a perverted outer space alien! But he needs rest :p

Misaki on the other hand was still angry with him. She kept murdering an imaginary takumi. "that baka! He just doesn't get it!". She looked at the time, it read 11:54."wow...It's this late already? Better go to sleep... I guess I'll sleep in one of the bedrooms downstairs.." She said as she got off the couch in the room.

She turned the knob and was about to open it when she heard a loud sound from the closet behind her. She looked back and saw nothing. 'must have been some book that would have fallen' she thought as she got out of the room. She walked towards the staircase when she heard another sound from downstairs.

Her breath quickened a bit. She went down stairs slowly and steadily. She searched around most of the rooms and found nothing. '.. T-that's funny... 'she thought.

She shrugged off any suspicions and went into one of the bedrooms . as soon as she entered,' oh shoot... My night clothes... But they're in the bedroom... And usui is in there... What to do? Can I sleep in these? No... They're too uncomfortable... And I can't sleep without any clothes on either... 'she sighed.

She thought for a while and then thought of going to their bedroom and getting her clothes. She went to the staircase again and that's when the lights when out. It was sudden and she was about to scream but covered her mouth. She couldn't make out anything and touched the objects and found her way. She climbed the stairs successfully, with a few bumps to her little toe..

She was making her way to the bedroom when she heard another sound. This time, her heart beat quickened. She was breathing heavily. She couldn't see anything either. She tried to walk the fastest she could. She was almost near their bedroom when she looked outside the window near her. The curtains were covering it but there was a little space through which she could see, although not clearly with the moon light outside.

She tried to make out what was outside... It turned out to be something like a pair of eyes. It looked like it was watching right at her. She was on the verge of crying. She ran into the room, panting and having moist eyes.

The room was a little brighter compared to the others. She could see the bed, on top of it was takumi, with his back facing her. She tried to run towards him but she was shivering. She tried her best but her legs gave away. "... U... U...us... Usui..." she managed to say while crying.

Takumi on the other hand was fast asleep and didn't know what was happening. When he heard a faint 'usui'' from behind him by the voice he loved the most... He woke up. He turned around to see a crying misaki on the floor. He ran to her and sat next to her. He shook her lightly, "hey, what's wrong? Misaki?".

When misaki saw takumi right in front of her, she jumped on him, hugging him tightly. She cried so much, while still shivering. Takumi didn't know what was wrong, but he hugged her back too. He rubbed her back, and stroked her hair lightly as she continued to sob.

They stayed that way for a really long time. When misaki finally calmed down, she loosened her grip on him. She was blushing, "I'm sorry..." she said. Takumi continued to stroke her hair, "why?". "for yelling at you, of course... "she said." ah... That... I was annoyed too, because you weren't listening to me...But since misa-chan took the initiative to hug me so tightly and not let go.. My anger disappeared.. " he chuckled."... You pervert..." she murmured. "well, I am your pervert..." he smiled.

"but still, I'm also sorry... For waking you up, you were finally able to sleep after so many days... "she said still resting her head against his chest." misaki.. I'm your husband... Isn't it my right to protect you? You were crying, and I had to come to you... No matter what I was doing... Don't apologize for it... "he said.

" I'm sorry... "she said.

" I said don't apologize... "

" okay... I'm so-... Alright... Umm... Thank you? "

" don't mention it, misa-chan... "he smiled.

" so... Umm.. Let go now, please? "she asked.

" no"

"usui, I'm not in the mood for the 'let go' game we always are at... Im serious... "

" so am I... Tell me why you were scared and I'll let you go... Easy as that! "

Misaki blushed," I... It's... S-stupid... "." then we're playing the 'let go' game! "he grinned." o-okay... I... I'll let you! You black mailing pervert! ". She told him everything, even detail while blushing due to embarrassment." oh... So that's why... " takumi said."... Yeah..." she blushed even more.

"you know... Actually, the pair of eyes were the reflection of the air conditioner lights on the window. One was green and one was red, am I right? "he asked. Misaki thought for a moment," I don't know... I guess so... But it... Was... S-scary... Okay? "she said.

" I know it was... But I'm here... So there's nothing to be afraid of... "he chuckled."... BAKA..." she hugged him tightly. "I can never stay mad at you..." he held her close.

...

Tadaa!

How was it?

I think it was kinda... Weird

And funny part... I was watching 'paranormal activity ' and thinking about this... I actually thought of something really funny but I didn't insert it in the story... Because I forgot about it...

Anyway, so as I promised... I'll be uploading one-shots... Every now and then...

And here's one of them

And the reason this couple fought.. I don't know... I honestly don't... XD

Anyway,

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Gagana


End file.
